Jumped
by Bucken-Berry
Summary: "So you're just going to jump me for the next twenty-four hours?" George asked. "The next... thirty hours, actually," Elliot said, checking the alarm clock." George and Elliot have a plan for the next day, with no barriers, no limits, and no regrets.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own

Most days, working with SVU was more exhausting than rewarding. And this was no exception.

The detectives had put forth their best effort, George had testified that the suspect knew right from wrong and was extremely dangerous... but it had all been for naught. The guy had gotten off with probation.

They'd gone out for drinks, but the feeling of failure refused to leave. When Elliot and George had gotten buzzed, they'd decided to quit while they were ahead, and they'd walked outside.

Then it happened. Elliot slammed George into the wall and kissed him roughly. fiercely. Both were gasping for breath by the time Elliot disengaged. "Wha- why-" George stammered breathlessly. Elliot just shook his head and grasped the back of George's head and kissed him again.

They broke apart and, with a silent nod, made their plans for the rest of the night. They entered the same cab and waited for what felt like years before they finally arrived at George's apartment.

They didn't even bother with any sort of foreplay. Elliot just growled, pinning George against the wall as roughly as he could. He latched onto George's lips and bit down, chewing on them until he drew blood. George had never enjoyed rough sex before. But now, he wanted, needed it. He needed Elliot to pound into him, fuck him until everything else vanished completely from his mind.

George gave a desperate, needy groan. Elliot stopped biting his lips, instead opting to shove his tongue into George's mouth. George gave another moan as the kiss got impossibly deep, while Elliot reached down and slipped a hand under George's pants, inching towards his arousal. Then Elliot began working against their clothes, flinging the garments off of them as quickly as he could.

Elliot pulled him into a lusty, greedy kiss, and began to pinch and pull at George's nipples, tormenting the buds until they hardened. George panted into the kiss and rubbed restlessly against Elliot's hips. Elliot broke the kiss and began to bite at George's neck, sliding his hand down and gripping George's growing erection. He stroked George furiously, until he was rock-hard and throbbing with need.

George groaned, closing his dark eyes as the jacking got faster. "Fuck me, Elliot!" George begged, hips bucking out of control. He doubted anything short of a gun to his head could get him to stop thrusting into the warm, tight grip of Elliot's hand.

"What do you say?" Elliot teased, breath warm and damp against his neck.

"Now, you fucking bastard!" George hissed, hips rolling forward.

"Come on now, ask nice…" Elliot said. He gave George an agonizingly slow kiss, and slowed his strokes down until he was just barely holding him, his touch feather-light as he grazed the most sensitive spots.

George reached a hand down, trying to knock Elliot's away so he could work himself properly, but Elliot just smirked and pinned George's hands together, preventing George from getting himself off.

"If you come, it's going to be because of me," Elliot growled into George's ear. "It's going to be because I'm pounding your tight ass and jerking your cock just right. And if you want that to happen, you're going to have to ask me nice. I'd hate to have to stop- I bet you look so hot when you come, and it would be a shame if that nice, big dick of yours just drove you crazy all night. I could make you come over and over again, but you'll have to earn it..."

George's insistent erection throbbed, and he became even harder- which he'd thought was impossible. "God, Elliot!" George moaned. He had never thought he'd even kiss Elliot, but now Elliot was not only doing that, he was dominating him so thoroughly, so deliciously, that he was sure he was going to explode any moment.

Elliot chuckled, stroking the head of George's swollen dick with his thumb, gliding over the slit. Then Elliot slid his hand down and cupped his balls, alternating between barely holding them and rubbing them. Elliot used his other hand to twist George's nipples, just soft enough not to hurt. He alternated between one and the other, strumming the hard buds between his thumb and forefinger. George cried out, arousal coursing through his body like fire.

George's moans were more or less constant as Elliot played with his dick and tortured his nipples. His body moved of its own accord, pelvis rolling forward, legs spreading further apart so he could accept a hard column of flesh. "Oh god, Elliot, more!" George groaned, his legs weakening and quivering.

"You have to earn it," Elliot repeated. He stopped touching George's sensitive areas and moved upwards. Elliot rubbed his erection against his stomach, feeling a ripple from George's abdomen as the smaller man shuddered heavily. Elliot grabbed George's hips, pressing their bodies together, and then he moved his hands to cup his ass.

He teased George's cheeks, parting and massaging them. George groaned desperately, but Elliot wasn't ready to stop teasing yet. He continued his ministrations, chuckling softly as he saw George getting more worked up by the moment.

"God, Elliot, please get in me now! Please, please, PLEASE, just fuck me!" George moaned. He could tell that Elliot's goal was to melt him into a puddle, so he expected Elliot would continue to make him beg.

"You really want me? You really want me in you?" Elliot asked, sucking on George's throat.

"Yes…" George gasped. He spread his legs as far apart as he could get them, making his desires clear. "Please, I want you. I want you in me!"

"Why?" Elliot questioned lightly.

George groaned, turning his head to give Elliot more access to his sensitive throat. Between Elliot devouring the flesh of his neck and Elliot playing with his ass, George was almost crazy with arousal. "Because it's going to feel so your dick fills me, and no one makes me come as good as you will! No one pounds my ass as good and hard as you can!" He groaned again, panting. "Please, Elliot, I want, I need, you to fuck me as hard and fast and rough as you can!" Even though he'd never been with Elliot, he knew it had to be as good as he was saying- Elliot's cock was long, and the girth was absolutely perfect.

"That's better," Elliot growled. He turned George around, and George began to pant in anticipation, pressing his hands against the wall to brace himself. He knew that once Elliot started thrusting, they would be the only thing to support him- his knees would be quivering like jell-o.

Elliot spit into both his hands. He used one to prepare himself, and he used the other to rub George's ass, creeping lower and lower until he found George's entrance. George bucked backwards when Elliot entered him with one finger, then another. "Damn, that's good," He moaned as Elliot's fingers began to massage his prostate. The overwhelming pleasure made him throw his head back.

Then Elliot's fingers were _just there, _at the perfect spot inside him. "Ohhh! Fuck, Elliot, more!" George cried. He pushed back, getting Elliot's thick fingers deeper inside him. George was so hard he couldn't stand it; he couldn't stop the eager noises from falling.

Elliot continued stretching him, chuckling softly at George's constant moans of delight. Then he added a third finger, and George screamed with the blazing pleasure. He spent a moment thinking about how much he would love to have Elliot fist him, before Elliot yanked his fingers out, leaving George empty and aching. He felt Elliot shift, pressing his chest right against George's back, the head of his dick poking at George's entrance. George exhaled sharply, waiting for the intrusion.

Elliot bit his neck and pushed in, giving only a moment for George to adjust. George groaned at the welcome feeling of fullness. "God, Elliot, move!" He panted, pushing backwards to encourage Elliot to start thrusting. Elliot immediately began to pound into him.

"God, Elliot, yes! Whatever you do, don't stop!" He pleaded. Elliot was powerless to resist. It was amazing, the way Elliot seemed to know exactly what tempo George wanted. George wanted it to be as hard and fast as Elliot could handle, and Elliot was doing exactly that.

Each thrust slammed home with enough force to make him yell, both from ecstasy and agony. His fingernails scratched the wall, and as he'd predicted, his knees nearly gave out. He began to feel lightheaded, and he completely lost himself in the overwhelming waves of pleasure.

He arched his hips back, at the perfect angle, so that Elliot's thrusts were hitting that spot inside him. He cried out louder, and, encouraged, Elliot started pumping harder and faster. George continued to push back, finding a rhythm to match Elliot's thrusts.

His hard cock throbbed, screaming for attention, begging to be touched. He needed even more stimulation. He took one hand off the wall and moved his hand down- only to have Elliot knock his hand away, once again.

"Don't you dare come yet- until I say so, you WILL NOT come," Elliot growled. "Got it?"

George groaned, but nodded. "Yes…" With difficulty, he moved his hand again, bracing himself against the wall.

Elliot began to thrust frantically, less rhythmical- Elliot was getting close. He jackknifed, pounding into him. "Damn, George! So, so close…" Elliot moaned, mashing his face in George's shoulder.

Elliot reached over and grabbed George's hand, guiding it towards George's aching flesh. "Make yourself come… Show me how much you're attracted to me," Elliot ordered.

George needed no more prompting. He grabbed himself and worked the hard flesh mercilessly, almost to the point of pain. In no time he felt his body begin to shake, his climax coiling within him and begging for release. He began to cry out as he pumped his cock rougher and faster with Elliot's thrusts, desperate to get himself off.

Just as he was about to go over the edge, Elliot once again grabbed his hand and pulled it away. "Elliot, I want- I need to come!" George gasped, struggling to free his hand.

"You will come… just a while longer," Elliot soothed. He continued to thrust hard and fast into George, excited to hear the smaller man's pleas and moans.

Finally, Elliot moved his hand around George's waist and gripped George's desperate cock. Elliot squeezed and pulled George's dick, and in no time at all brought George to the edge. "Come for me, George," Elliot whispered.

He said the words with a rough stroke, at the same time as a thrust hitting _there. _It was enough to sending George crashing and spiraling over the edge, gasping and panting as the orgasm slammed through him. "Ah, ah, AHHH! GOOOOOOOOD!" George screamed, his entire body convulsing as he rode the intense waves of pleasure.

Spurt after spurt of warm fluid landed on Elliot's hand as he milked George's cock. He kept stroking until George was completely soft, and he grinded as deep inside as he could get when George's body clamped down. That caused more friction, and the increase in heat and pressure was enough. Elliot cried out as the glorious release racked him. He held George still as he shuddered and jerked through his climax, too far gone to even think about anything but how amazing he felt.

Elliot slowly pulled out and released him. George's legs refused to hold him up, so he leaned against the wall for support. Elliot noted this, and lifted George effortlessly, carrying him to the bed. George seemed to be half-asleep as Elliot set him down and covered them both with a blanket.

"Elliot- I..." George gasped. He felt more incredible than he ever had, his entire body overcome with an intense wave of pleasure from the afterglow.

"I know..." Elliot muttered.

"No, you don't," George said, trying to word his thoughts. "Elliot, I- I want this again," He said. He hadn't wanted to be so blunt, and to say it so soon- but he didn't care, once the words left his mouth.

Elliot grinned devilishly. "Do you have tomorrow off?"

George nodded. "Yeah." He realized what Elliot was saying, and he blinked. "You want-"

"Yes," Elliot interrupted. "I want this again... harder, faster, and louder. I want to make you come over and over again, I want to memorize how you feel and taste..."

George shivered at the low tone Elliot was using, but he smiled. While tonight had been unexpected, it was one of the most pleasant surprises he'd even gotten. "So you're just going to jump me for the next 24 hours?" George asked.

"The next... 30 hours, actually," Elliot said, checking the alarm clock. "I hope you do okay with almost no sleep, because you aren't going to be getting much."

"With you in the room? Hardly," George snorted.

Elliot pulled him into an erotic kiss, with tongue and teeth and exploring hands. If he hadn't have just come, he would have hardened in an instant.

His heart hammered in anticipation. He knew that he was going to thoroughly enjoy this arrangement.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming! Oh, and this is my first time writing the really hardcore stuff like this, so I hope it sounds okay. If not, concrit is always welcomed! :)

Elliot and George sat on the bed for several minutes, letting their bodies recuperate before exerting them again. Soon after, Elliot pushed George down and crawled on top of him. Their bodies weren't quite ready for more sex yet, but they enjoyed the sensations of slowly-growing arousal.

George noticed that Elliot seemed not just aroused, but fascinated, by his body; he seemed to constantly note how George's body was different from a woman's. George suspected that Elliot had rarely, if ever, had any contact with men, so he knew the comparison was to be expected.

"You've never been with a man before this, have you?" George asked, shivering as Elliot stroked his flat, firm stomach. George was by no means muscular, but despite his compact build, he wasn't scrawny.

"No, I haven't," Elliot affirmed. He moved a hand downwards, to massage the inner contours of George's hip. "I never even saw a guy naked, before you."

"Do you like seeing me naked?" George asked. He didn't need to be reassured, but he wanted to hear Elliot say the words aloud.

Elliot leaned forward, whispering in George's ear. "I wasn't doing a lot of looking then," Elliot breathed, his breath warm and damp, "I was too busy touching you." He accented his point by sliding his hands down and cupping George's ass, massaging it. "But now I am looking… and I like what I see," Elliot said. He shifted, settling himself more comfortably between George's legs. He allowed his hands to drift, until they were barely a centimeter from George's growing erection.

He watched George's face as he spoke, grinning at the eager expression, before he gripped George's cock and slowly stroked it to hardness. As he did so, George's nipples hardened, and his eyes drifted half-closed, a delighted smile appearing on his face as he began to thrust into Elliot's grip. Then he parted his lips, allowing a sweet moan to escape them. That was what turned on Elliot on the most; the soft moans were musical to him, a sound he wanted to hear for hours on end.

But even more than moans… Elliot wanted, he needed, louder and more desperate sounds to fall from George's lips. He wanted George to cry out again, and writhe against him; hearing the man's pleas for release had been the most arousing sound in the world. He grew harder as he thought about it, and he quickly made a decision. He increased the speed and roughness of his strokes, and George cried out as he arched off the bed, pushing into him.

"Oh, Elliot, please," George gasped. He rolled his hips, trying to get as much stimulation from the tight, warm grip of Elliot's hand as he could.

Elliot smirked and let George go, earning a disappointed groan. He stood up and walked towards the bedroom closet.

"Where're you going?" George panted.

"Just looking for something," Elliot said vaguely. George immediately understood what he meant, and he gave a smirk of his own, deciding not to help Elliot search.

It didn't take Elliot too long to find it, though, and he came back to the bed with a box. He grinned and pulled out some restraints, a rope whip, a collar, and a cock ring. Elliot smirked as he told George, "I didn't think you were the submissive type."

George gave a smirk of his own and said, "I'm not. I usually top."

"Well, you don't with me," Elliot growled. He began to bite George's neck, leaving a series of angry red marks. "From now on, you're mine. I'm your master," He murmured.

He pushed George flat on his bit him one more time, drawing a groan of pain and pleasure. Then he attached the collar, hardening even more at the sight, and began to tie George up. Finally, he secured the ring on George's cock and picked up the rope whip.

George wiggled in anticipation, and Elliot closed his eyes for a moment as arousal sent sparks of pleasure through his cock. He leaned forward and whispered in George's ear, "You look nice like that... But you'll look even better after this."

Elliot had never had anything but vanilla sex with Kathy, but this felt _incredible _and just _so right._ He reached his arm back and hit George, not lightly but not too hard either- he knew that with his strength, he could hurt George without meaning to.

The thought of hurting George reminded him of something he'd forgotten. "Hold on, George," Elliot said, shifting slightly. "We need a safeword."

"Red, green, yellow is what I always used," George supplied.

"That works," Elliot said, nodding. He grinned and whipped George again, relishing the groan the motion elicited.

He felt his cock begging for attention, but he ignored it. He wanted to wait until both of them were absolutely throbbing. He hit George again and again, varying the strength and speed of the blows.

When George's skin turned red and irritated, Elliot stopped, and he set the rope aside. He climbed on top of George, weight covering him deliciously. Elliot kissed him fiercely, bruising their lips.

Elliot reached into the bedside drawer and grabbed a bottle of lube. He coated his fingers and slowly, teasingly, pressed one to George's entrance. He rubbed teasingly, causing George to get more worked up by the second. "Elliot, god, please!" George gasped, trying to push back against him. The bounds stopped him, however, and he stayed in place, groaning pleadingly.

"I told you," Elliot said, rubbing a little rougher, "That I'm your master. And that's what you'll call me."

George gasped, clearly surprised that Eliot was dominating him so thoroughly, so soon. Elliot was surprised, too, but he was enjoying it more than he thought possible, and George's reaction made everything even more intense.

"You," Elliot murmured, "You belong to me." He pushed his second finger in and began to move them, searching for George's prostate. He knew he'd found it when George gasped loudly and moaned, eyes closing as Elliot finger-fucked him harder and faster. Elliot grinned and changed the rhythm again, alternating between hard and fast, and slow and light.

Knowing that the cock ring would stop George from going over the edge before Elliot wanted him to, Elliot used his other hand to stroke George's dick, occasionally stopping to cup his balls. Goosebumps broke out over George's skin and he inhaled sharply, trying to thrust into Elliot's grip.

"You aren't going to come for a long time, baby," Elliot growled against George's lips. He bit George's lower lip, sucking it lightly.

"Elliot, please!" George gasped.

"What did I tell you?" Elliot chastised, tugging on George's collar for emphasis.

"Master," George moaned.

Smirking, Elliot pulled his fingers out and shifted, spreading George's ass and pressing against his entrance. He only waited a second before pushing in and thrusting roughly.

He didn't bother trying to control himself; he pounded into the tight hole hard and fast enough to make spots appear in his vision. He let his moans fall freely, mingling with George's, and he lost himself in the waves of overwhelming pleasure.

In no time at all, his cock began to twitch and his balls tightened, and he sped up his thrusts, burying himself as deep in George as he could get. His release hit him hard, making his entire body convulse as he came. "George," Elliot groaned, closing his eyes.

"El- Master, please!" George cried. "I want, I need to come!"

Elliot smirked, not even bothering to pull out, knowing that even when he was soft, the sensation of his cock in George's ass would drive the smaller man crazy. "I told you," He growled, "That I wasn't going to let you come for a long time..."

George rocked his hips, trying to get some arousal from Elliot's flaccid cock, and finally, Elliot's resolve wore down. He wanted to see George come, wanted to see his face as he was tipped over the edge.

Elliot pulled out and turned his attention to George's throbbing erection, stroking with both hands to rile him up. "You want to come, don't you?" Elliot purred.

"God, yes, please!" George cried breathlessly.

Elliot looked at George's flushed face and leaned forward, biting at George's chin. He placed a trail of nips and kisses back to George's ear and took the lobe into his mouth, sucking on it.

Then, finally, he took the ring off George's cock and with only a few jerking strokes, brought him to a climax, causing George to cry out in pleasure as spurt after spurt of warm fluid escaped him. Elliot refused to slow down, continuing to jerk George off until he was soft.

Elliot grinned and murmured, "Next time, I'm not going to break down so easily."

"Sure you won't," George snorted.

"Watch it," Elliot warned, "Or I may have to punish you..."

"And what would that entail?" George asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"You'll have to wait and see," Elliot said simply, licking his lips.

He had wanted to do this for so long, and now they had a whole day to to do anything they wanted- he felt like a child in a candy store. He couldn't decide what he wanted to try first; he wanted to do _everything_. He wanted to tease George until he was about to explode, he wanted to make George come again and again and feel him writhe underneath him, he wanted to whip him and tie him up, he wanted to fuck George's ass and mouth and hands...

He knew he would get the chance to satisfy his all his cravings, though, by the time their day was up.

After all, Elliot thought with a snort, he hadn't taken the restraints off of George yet. George wasn't going anywhere.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long! To make up for it, I made this super long. And if I may say so myself, it is HOTTER THAN HELL. Enjoy, my readers! Reviewers may just make me update faster next time. ;) Well, maybe not, but they're still nice.

Elliot straddled George's hips and kissed him, really kissed him, pulling away only to let them get a quick breath. The feeling of their cocks brushing together was pure ecstasy, one he wanted to relish.

He broke the kiss and panted for breath, wondering what he wanted to do next. There were so many things he wanted to try. He'd enjoyed hitting George with the rope, but that hadn't been nearly as arousing as teasing George and then denying him an orgasm. He loved seeing George wriggling, dick bobbing and a plea for release spilling from his lips, punctuated by loud moans as Elliot's cock smashed into his prostate. But he also couldn't deny that seeing George touching himself, even if his view hadn't been as good from behind, was equally attractive- and it would be even better if George brought himself to a climax. It would be a sight he'd drink in all day.

He licked his lips, trying to decide what to do. Get George worked up with dirty talk and refuse to touch him except to tease and continue indefinitely, allowing himself the release but not George? Order George to masturbate while he leaned back and watched the show?

Then his stomach growled slightly, and an idea came to him. He untied George from the bed, ignoring the confused look George gave him, and grabbed a pair of handcuffs. Pulling George to his feet, he ordered in a low voice, "Go grab a toy and bring it here. And you'd better make yourself look damn good while you walk." Not that it was possible for him _not _to look good, Elliot thought appreciatively.

When George started to turn around without a word, Elliot growled and picked up the rope whip from its place on the side of the bed, lashing it and striking George's buttocks."I didn't hear you say, 'Yes, Master,'" Elliot snapped.

George gasped as the rope stung the skin on his buttocks, and hastily said, "Sorry, Master!"

"Consider that your warning," Elliot said.

"Yes, Master," George said quietly. He began to walk slowly to the drawers near his desk, exaggerating the sway of his hips and shifting every few steps so Elliot could see the hard cock between his legs. He opened a drawer, pulling out a dildo and two vibrators- one normal and one remote controlled. "Which one, Master?" he asked.

Elliot's cock throbbed, and the need to feel something against it became overwhelming. The sight of George walking, and then just obediently holding the toys and letting him choose which one… He licked his lips again and tried to control himself. He was the dom here, that was what he was supposed to be all about- control.

He looked at George again and considered his options. He wanted to bend him over on his lap and feel George's cock against his leg, work the dildo in and out of lover's tight ass, make him moan and scream. But just as appealing were the vibrators, especially the remote controlled one- he could change the speed and intensity randomly, at will, and melt George into a puddle.

He walked over to George and leaned forward, taking George's ear into his mouth and sucking on it. George moaned softly, and Elliot released the lobe and whispered, "You're so fucking sexy, you know that?" Then, when George said nothing, "Answer me."

"N-no, Master," George said quietly.

"No?" Elliot asked lightly, chuckling. "I don't believe that. I think you're just trying to be modest. But you know how many people find you irresistibly sexy. You know I'm far from the only one who wants to fuck you, who wants to own you like I do."

"I suppose," George said, blushing slightly. "But I-"

"No. What matters is that _I _find you sexy- no one else matters, because you're _mine, _not theirs, not anyone else's," Elliot hissed. "And from now on, if I say you're sexy, you are. Whatever I say goes."

"Yes, Master," George said, nodding. The collar looked so perfect on him when he moved his neck, Elliot thought, and his hard dick agreed with him.

"Good," Elliot said huskily. He moved his hands from George's hips, shifted so that his leg was pressing against George's dick. George moaned and just barely managed to hold himself back from rubbing against him, knowing he had to wait until Elliot gave him permission. Elliot saw, and decided to reward him for his good behavior. "It's okay," he murmured. George closed his eyes and rubbed restlessly against Elliot's leg, body flushed from arousal.

"That's enough," Elliot said a minute later. He couldn't give George too much satisfaction too early. "Now, I have a question for you, and you had better answer honestly. Which one-" he pointed to the three toys George had set down- "do you want? What'll work you up more and make you come harder; me fucking you with the dildo? You fucking yourself with it or with a vibrator?" He set his hands on George's chest and played with his nipples, teasing them to hardness with a different rhythm and firmness for each bud.

George was shaking like a leaf, leaning against the drawers for support. His nipples had always been extremely sensitive, and it was clear that Elliot had noticed. The sensations were overwhelming, making almost embarrassingly loud moans escape him. God, why hadn't they thought of this earlier? Days where neither of them were working were rare, but they had happened before. He wanted this to continue forever.

Elliot stopped his ministrations, earning a disappointed groan, and prompted George again. George swallowed. "T-the vibrator," he whispered, "And I want you to have the controls." It was odd, really, how natural those words felt. It felt like the only way he could climax was by Elliot completely dominating him. It was new, but _so _good, better than anything he'd done before. "Please, Master," he said, and meant it. He wanted Elliot to control when he came and how much relief he'd get from it. He wanted Elliot to control _everything._

"Good answer," Elliot said with a growl. "Go lay on the bed. Spread your legs. And you'd better hurry unless you want me to paddle your ass until you can't walk for a week. Actually, you won't be able to walk for a week, anyway, but it'll be much worse if I paddle you too."

A shudder ran through George's body as he said, "Yes, Master," and walked back to the bed, in the same erotic way he had on the way to the drawers. He was very aware of Elliot's eyes roving over every inch of his body, from the muscles that, while nowhere near Elliot's size, were still much larger than one would think, to his taut nipples, to his tight, firm ass, and his nice-sized cock. He knew Elliot was drinking the sight in, and the knowledge that he was pleasing Elliot so well, turning him on so much, made him satisfied and even more aroused in turn. He was a pleaser, no doubt about it, and he was truly enjoying being the submissive. Letting his control slip and just being lusty and wanton with no thought about what others might say, not having to make the decisions for once. He was happy to relinquish that responsibility to Elliot.

He laid himself down slowly, shuddering with anticipation, and, catching Elliot's eye, slowly, tantalizingly, moved his legs apart, letting Elliot see his cock and balls and his asshole.

Elliot had to take a deep breath to stop himself from diving on the bed and fucking him right then and there. George was so good at this, Elliot thought lustily, breathing an almost-silent moan. He almost came right then and there, but managed to hold the orgasm off by squeezing the base of his cock uncomfortably. His mouth went dry as he looked at the smaller man, so eager and ready for him. Smiling inwardly, he grabbed the vibrator and remote.

He walked over and sat down next to George, then grabbed the bottle of lube. He poured a generous amount all over the toy and pressed it to George's entrance, not wasting any time before he began to push it in.

George groaned, half pain and half pleasure, hands fisting the sheets, and when Elliot pushed the vibrator farther in, he arched his back, panting heavily, sweat glistening off his chest. Soon it was completely in, up to the flared base, and Elliot leaned forward to nip at George's lips.

"I'm going to clean up a little, and then we're going to walk to the kitchen," Elliot said, moving back.

"Master, how am I supposed to walk- ohhhh!" George cried out as Elliot pressed the on button and the vibrator hit his prostate, sending such overwhelming sensations through his body that it bordered on pain, and for a moment he surrendered himself completely to the carnal pleasure.

"You're clever enough, baby. You'll figure it out," Elliot said, smirking. "Otherwise, you will be punished."

"Unnnnnh," was all George could say. His breath came in quick gulps and he all but thrashed on the bed, overwhelmed by the almost electric sensations. It was one thing when he'd used the vibrator on his own, but with the unpredictability of another person controlling it, it was much more intense.

Elliot put the cock ring back on George's length and stepped back, drinking in the sight and the sounds George was making.

He walked into the bathroom hastily and cleaned his dick off with a wet towel. Then he walked back to the room and grabbed a pair of handcuffs, ordering, "Come on, George." George moaned helplessly, but somehow managed to get out of the bed. "Now, walk behind me," Elliot continued.

"Y- unh- Yes, Master!" George managed. But he had no idea how he'd be able to do it, and he was sure Elliot would end up punishing him for failing.

Smirking, Elliot pressed a button that made the toy vibrate harder.

"Ahhh!" George cried, giving a long, pleasured moan.

"Now let's go." Elliot started to retreat.

George could barely walk, between the vibrator and his entire body quivering with need, but he somehow got his legs to work.

He watched every muscle in Elliot's body that he could see, staring at Elliot's firm ass. He wondered if they could reverse their roles some day, if Elliot wanted to continue doing this. But he had to admit that he was enjoying the submissive role enough that he would be content if the switch never happened.

He almost had to stop several times, but they eventually made it to the kitchen. In the middle, there was a bar, with two posts that went to the ceiling.

"Stand in front of that post," Elliot said, pointing. George obeyed immediately, and Elliot stood in front of him and handcuffed his arms behind the post, trapping George in place.

Then he got some bread and meat and made a ham sandwich, leaning back in one of the chairs at the table. He pressed the button again, making the vibrations ever harder, and George groaned loudly, hips bucking forward out of his control.

"You look good like that," Elliot said appreciatively, taking a bite of the sandwich. "But you'll look even better when I bend you over and fuck you senseless. Or maybe I'll make you get on your hands and knees to do it?" He toned down the vibrator so that it was barely pulsating.

"Oh god, Master, please fuck me, _please_!" George cried, wriggling desperately, trying to fuck himself on the vibrator. Elliot could tell that it was just short of his prostate, so close but so far. And the dirty talk was only working him up more.

"Or maybe I'll make you get on your knees and blow me, and then I'll keep you waiting all night," he continued. "Or I could let you get yourself off, while I watch you. What do you think?" He paused, wanting to call him something insulting to get himself more into domspace and George more into subspace, but he felt unsure if George would like it. He decided to test the waters with a word that wasn't too bad, but would still provoke a reaction if George wasn't into that sort of thing. "What do you think, you sex-hungry slut?"

George closed his eyes at the words. "Look at me," Elliot commanded. He could tell that George didn't mind the derogatory names, so he decided to keep using them- but only when it felt right. He didn't want to over-do it.

George met his gaze, blushing heavily. "W-whatever you think will be best, Master," George said. He cried out in sheer ecstasy and arched forward when Elliot pressed the button again.

Elliot set the remote down and leaned back. He watched George tilt his hips back, panting and groaning, legs quivering from delight. He took a few more bites of his sandwich before setting it down. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

"No, Master," George said, shaking his head.

"Well, in that case…" Elliot said, trailing off. Holding the remote, he walked over to George and palmed his cock, squeezing it in his hand, eliciting something between a scream and a moan. George thrust eagerly into his tight grip.

"God, you're so easy to turn on," Elliot said huskily. "All I have to do is barely touch you and you're like a fucking teenager. You just spread your legs for whoever touches your dick. Horny slut."

George shuddered. "N-no Master, just for you," he gasped, unable to believe that Elliot was using that kind of dirty talk. He just hadn't pegged Elliot as the type for it- but then again, he seemed to have misjudged Elliot on many accounts. This was the happiest he'd ever felt to be wrong, that was for sure.

Elliot tugged George's collar. "Just mine? No one else's?"

"Yes, Master, just yours," George replied.

"You're my bitch," Elliot said, squeezing George's dick a little harder.

"Yes," George whispered between moans. How was it that Elliot was playing him like an instrument? How did Elliot know exactly what would turn him on more than anything?

"Say it," Elliot ordered. "You're my bitch. My dirty little slut."

"I'm- unh- I'm your bitch," George gasped, tilting his head back. "I'm your slut. Your dirty little slut."

Elliot sighed silently at the words. Saying the words, and hearing George say them back, sent a jolt of pleasure through his dick. He began to stroke George roughly to reward him, kissing him and swallowing his moans.

"You're so hard," Elliot whispered into George's ear. "Your dick must be driving you crazy. You want to come so badly, don't you?"

"Ye-eees," George moaned.

"Well, that won't be happening for a while," Elliot informed him. He let George's length go and reached behind George to undo the handcuffs, but left the cock ring firmly in place.

When the handcuffs were off, he kissed George again, then walked back to the table and sat on a chair. "On your knees," he growled to George. He moved his legs apart let George kneel between them, and George obeyed the order immediately. "Suck me."

George slowly took him into his mouth, and Elliot moaned delightedly. George's mouth was absolute heaven, so warm and wet. Elliot's legs quivered and he leaned back, closing his eyes. "So good," he whispered. George was absolutely perfect, he thought, absolutely amazing. He groaned, thrusting his hips upwards.

He opened his eyes again and looked down at George, wondering if anything could possibly be more arousing, George's hands on Elliot's knees, mouth securely around his cock while the doctor's erection grinded restlessly against the floor, needing some kind of friction no matter how uncomfortable it was. He knew better than to touch himself without Elliot's permission, so that was all he did.

Then George moved one hand from Elliot's knee to rub Elliot's balls, and in response, Elliot groaned and made the toy inside George vibrate harder again, and the moan that reverberated against his cock was enough to tip him over the edge. His balls tightened and he spilled into George's mouth, panting the order, "Swallow," as he rode the wave of pleasure that made his muscles spasm. He didn't even care that he'd come in embarrassingly short time- it was still pure bliss.

George complied, and, after Elliot gave a nod, released him to the cooler air in the kitchen. Elliot regained his breath and tried to decide what to do, whether to reward George with an orgasm or not.

"Walk back to the bedroom with me, behind again," Elliot instructed after a minute. He stood up, slightly shaky from the aftereffects of the orgasm, and left the kitchen, George following closely.

At the top of the stairs, he whirled around and pinned George to the wall, kissing him fiercely, lifting one of George's legs to hang it over his arm. George was so hard, he almost felt a sympathetic throb in his cock. If he hadn't just climaxed, he probably would have gotten hard automatically. He had a feeling he wouldn't need too much recovery time, though.

Pressing George's erection against his stomach, rubbing his thighs and teasingly ghosting his fingers over the underside of George's cock, Elliot savored the low whimpers and whines coming from his lover. He wanted to lock them away from the world and just do this _forever_.

Breaking away, George panted, "Master, please, I need-"

Elliot cut him off. "This is what you need," he said gruffly.

"Oh God, please, I need to come, oh please, please let me come, Master!" George pleaded.

"Not yet," Elliot said, grinning devilishly. He kissed George roughly, tongue forcefully exploring George's mouth, hands very happily wandering all over him.

He pulled away and let George's leg down, panting the order, "Bed. Now." George groaned in disappointment, but obeyed, walking into the room.

Elliot shoved George on the bed roughly, crawling over him and kissing him for just a moment before pulling back. He gave George's cock a few rough strokes and cranked the vibrator up, and George thrust into his grip, continuing to plead for release. Elliot ignored him and left the cock ring in place.

"Please, please please please please, please let me come!" George cried, fisting his hands in the sheets.

Elliot removed the vibrator, leaving George empty and aching. George groaned his disappointment.

"Touch yourself. You know you want to come…" Elliot whispered huskily. George shuddered, but didn't move. "Come on, slut, you know you want to," he growled. "Obey me."

George moaned and obeyed the order, too painfully aroused to feel embarrassed. His hand moved up and down in quick strokes, fast enough to hurt, but the pain made it that much better. And the knowledge that Elliot was watching him… It was amazing.

Elliot's breath hitched in his throat, eyelids half closing lustily. His body had apparently had long enough to recover, because he w as hard again in an instant.

"P-Please, Master, take the ring off," George moaned, deliberately moving his lower body against him.

Elliot smirked. "But I like watching this. And you know you like it too. Knowing how sexy I think you are, knowing how much I'm turned on by teasing and denying you. Knowing I'm watching you and getting off on how desperate you are."

"Please, please let me come," George moaned again.

Elliot swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "Come here, now."

George moved over to him, and Elliot lifted George to his lap, letting their cocks brush together. They groaned in pleasure, electric pleasure shooting through them.

After kissing George deeply, Elliot pulled away and stood up. He retrieved the dildo from where George had set it down and sat back on the bed.

"Bend over on my knee, slut," Elliot growled.

"Yes, Master," George said, shuddering as he shifted into position. It felt very vulnerable, lying on his stomach and thus unable to see what Elliot was doing. Elliot's leg pressed against his dick, while his hands were wandering over George's body, making goosebumps form.

Elliot slapped George's ass once, and he gasped, wriggling in pain and arousal. Elliot began to probe his entrance, teasing the hole, and he panted eagerly, desperate to feel something, anything, inside him.

"Stay still," Elliot ordered. "Perfectly still."

He tensed in anticipation, wondering what Elliot was going to do. And then he cried out as Elliot shoved the dildo inside him, with no preparation. Fighting the urge to arch away- or into it, he wasn't sure at this point- he simply closed his eyes, squeezing the bed sheets, amazed at how the penetration could feel so painful but so amazing at the same time.

Elliot thrust the toy in and out of him mercilessly, each thrust crashing against his prostate. Elliot's other hand soon found his cock and tugged the ring off, and began to stroke his dick in time with the thrusts he made with the dildo. The strokes were rough and quick, and George groaned constantly, only aware of the pleasure.

After having been teased for so long, it wouldn't have taken much to make him come in the first place, but with Elliot using the toy to fuck him senseless and jerking him off, it happened quickly. A loud groan escaped him and his muscles spasmed for several seconds.

Before he could register anything, Elliot had lifted him into his lap, replacing the dildo with his own cock. George gasped; so soon after an orgasm, the stimulation was painful. But he still threw his arms around Elliot's shoulders, needing something to steady him, and watched his master's expression of bliss. He leaned up to kiss him, satisfied at the knowledge that he was pleasing Elliot- probably better than anyone else could. Elliot found him so arousing, and that made him happy.

Elliot kissed George deeply. He moved his hands to George's thighs, lifting and lowering him on his cock over and over again. This was absolutely perfect, better than he had ever dreamed. He reached forward and grasped George's dick again, even though he knew it would be painful so soon.

George whimpered into Elliot's mouth, but Elliot didn't let up, continuing the assault on his prostate and still stroking the sensitive flesh. Even after he reached his own climax and spilled into George, he squeezed and pulled George's cock, until finally George tensed again, cried out, and came again, come splashing on Elliot's hand and stomach. They both panted breathlessly for several seconds.

"Ah, fuck," George hissed, falling limply into Elliot's arms, setting his head on his shoulder.

"You okay?" Elliot asked worriedly, rubbing George's back with the cleaner of his hands.

"Yeah, I just need a few minutes of recovery time," George said, a little dazed.

"Alright, baby, we'll take a break," Elliot said, kissing the top of his head. He worried that he had been too rough, but he knew George would speak up if he had been.

George smiled and kissed Elliot's neck, causing him to shudder slightly. "Thanks, El," he said.

"Mm-hmm," Elliot said back. "Just tell me when you're feeling better, okay?"

George nodded, but didn't speak. His breathing grew deeper and slower, and a few minutes later, Elliot was shocked to realize that George had fallen asleep in his arms. Fortunately, a quick check revealed that George was okay.

Shrugging, Elliot decided that he may as well sleep too. They both needed to recharge, after all.

He lie down and set George next to him, setting George's head on his chest. He yawned and soon joined George in sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: You guys, I don't want to sound arrogant here, but this is pretty much _the hottest thing ever written._ Okay, I sound arrogant anyway. But after you read this I think you'll agree with me. Grab yourself a towel before reading this one! ;) This also has the distinction of being the longest single chapter I've ever posted, ever. Go me! XD

I had originally planned for this story to just be smut, but it's quickly moving in another direction and I've decided that after their day off (hehe) is up, I'm going to have George and Elliot continue their BDSM play and maybe eventually develop a romantic relationship. I haven't decided whether that will be this story or if I will make a sequel- I haven't gotten quite that far yet. Be sure to let me know what you think! And be sure to review the smut itself, since that's probably what y'all are here for.

One last thing: I'm having a bit of a hard time figuring out which of my G/E stories you guys like. I know you like this one, but some of my stories that used to get reviews aren't anymore- like Darkest Nights and Clock. Is it that you guys don't like angst as much, or am I doing something wrong? Am I losing my touch with those stories? Please let me know because I'm getting a little worried. At least I know you guys will always like this one and Rockabye! :D

Okay, I lied- I do have one more thing to say. If you have any prompts or requests for other stories, please let me know. Lately I've found that writing for requests/prompts is actually easier than writing my own stuff and since it has the chance to make a reader very very happy, I figure it's a win-win situation.

Whew! Okay, that's everything for now. Enjoy the smut and I'll try to update more often from now on, depending on how much schoolwork I get, of course. Enjoy, y'all!

* * *

Elliot woke up a few hours later. He was momentarily alarmed to discover a male body next to his, until he looked over and remembered the night before. He smirked, seeing that George was deeply asleep.

But not so deeply asleep that he wasn't dreaming, because if the quiet moan that slipped from his lips at the same time as a slight thrust of his hips was any indication, he was having a very nice dream indeed.

Smirking, he leaned forward and sucked on George's ear as lightly as he could, so that he could increase his arousal without waking him up. Another moan slipped past George's lips, and he reached a hand down, leaving no question what he wanted.

Elliot held on to George's hand and guided it, stroking George's cock until it was hard. Then he pushed George's hand away and stroked him himself, laughing quietly when George still stayed asleep. He was one deep sleeper, that was for sure. He'd have to tease him about it later, Elliot thought.

"Unh, El… Please…" George mumbled, shuddering.

"You want me to fuck you?" Elliot whispered into George's ear. "Because that's what I'm going to do for the rest of today. Get you all worked up and leave you a hot mess. I'm gonna ride you hard and put you away wet." He stroked him rougher, until he felt pre-come slicking his hand and George's muscles tensing.

Finally, George's eyes flew open and he moaned loudly as he came, spilling onto Elliot's hand and on the bed. He panted harshly, leaning against Elliot and letting him hold him through the powerful aftershocks.

"Good morning," Elliot purred, kissing George's neck. He let his warm breath land on the back of George's neck, making the smaller man shudder with each word. "I'd ask how you slept, but I think that's pretty self-evident. You're one hell of a deep sleeper, you know that?" He smirked into George's neck. "You have no idea how hot it was, watching you dream about me and trying to get yourself off. If I hadn't wanted to be the one to make you come so much, I would've let you jerk yourself off."

George moaned quietly, rocking back against him. Elliot responded by thrusting lightly between George's thighs, earning a desperate, begging whimper.

"We need to shower first," Elliot murmured, caressing George's stomach and rubbing gently. "But after that, we're going to pick up right where we left off. Is the collar waterproof?"

George reached a hand up and traced the collar with two of his fingers, only then remembering that the collar was there. "I think so. Most of my, uh, gear is; I don't even use real leather, just the good faux leather. It shouldn't be submerged, but I think it'd be okay in the shower. But I don't think the vibrator can get wet at all."

Elliot nodded. Instead of walking to the shower right away, though, he decided to tease George some more, putting his leg between George's and allowing his upper leg to brush George's cock. George shivered but stayed still, waiting until Elliot gave him permission. Once Elliot murmured, "It's okay," he took the bait, rubbing against him, desperately seeking relief.

"One would think that you'd be satisfied after you just came," Elliot taunted. "But I know better. I know what a little slut you really are. Doesn't matter how much you get off, you're still as desperate as if it had been years since you'd been fucked. You're insatiable. I should just put the vibrator in you and keep it there all day."

His hands were cold, so when he set them on George's back, it made him shudder heavily. He slid them lower, until they were between George's thighs. George gasped as Elliot started to finger him, rubbing his entrance and then pushing it in slowly, which was about the most he could do without lube.

"Oh god," George gasped, breath quickening. His eyes drifted closed and he gave a pleasured groan, relaxing his muscles to let the finger go deeper. "Elliot," he moaned, rocking against him.

Elliot yanked his finger out harshly. "Excuse me, but I seem to remember me telling you multiple times what you were to call me," he growled.

George blinked, and then hastily corrected himself. "Sorry, Master, it won't happen again," he said.

"I don't know if I believe you," Elliot growled. "I don't think you've learned your place yet. I think I ought to show you." George shivered at the words. "On my lap, the same as you were last night," Elliot said, pushing himself to a sitting position. George complied, shivering again at the vulnerability the position caused.

"All you had to do was remember your place," Elliot said, sighing. "But you just had to do things the hard way, didn't you?"

"Sorry, Master," George said, shifting as his cock screamed for attention. His legs quivered and he squirmed, trying desperately to keep himself off the edge.

"Cool it," Elliot snapped. "Even a slut like you should have more self-control than that. Do I need to tie you up again to do this?"

"No, Master, I'm trying to stay still," George said quietly.

"Good," Elliot said. Then, without another word, he ran his hand over George's ass and smacked it.

George groaned, biting his lip to try and fight the need to move. If Elliot wanted him to show self-control, he couldn't have chosen a worse punishment. This was just about the only way he could come without his cock being stimulated directly, and with the force Elliot was using… there was no question that he was going to come if Elliot kept this up.

Elliot hit him again, and George tensed every muscle in his lower body, desperately trying to prevent himself from climaxing.

"Figures that you'd be enough of a bitch to like this," Elliot said, slapping his ass yet again. George's reply instead became a low groan, more pleasure than pain. "I bet you won't like it if I do it harder, bitch," Elliot snapped, hitting him harder and harder each time.

But George _was_ enjoying it; no matter how hard Elliot smacked him, the pleasure overrode the pain. He wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer, and he knew Elliot would be less than pleased when he released without permission.

"Master, I'm gonna-" he said, but Elliot ignored him and gave the hardest smack yet. "Please, I'm gonna come, I-"

"Shut up," Elliot hissed. "If you come, I'm just going to keep this up, but with a belt and the cock ring."

And George's mind exploded with pictures of what that would be like. He licked his lips, desperate, but then Elliot's hand came down on him again and that was it.

"Ohhhh!" he cried as he tipped over the edge, muscles shaking.

Once he came down from the post-orgasmic high, he realized that the skin on his backside was stinging and irritated. Without the pleasure to detract from the pain, it became more intense and painful.

Elliot reached under him and grabbed his cock, squeezing painfully until George gasped. "Stay still," Elliot commanded. "This is your punishment for not controlling yourself. The belt isn't good enough at this point."

Elliot stroked him lightly, the touch absolutely torturous so soon after an orgasm, and moved his other hand down to palm his balls. George moaned helplessly, but Elliot didn't stop. He removed one hand, using individual fingers instead of a fist to tease his cock and balls, and used his free hand to slap his ass again and again.

George groaned loudly; if Elliot kept this up, it would get to the point where even a feather touching his backside would be painful. He already knew sitting down comfortably would be out of the question for the next few days.

"Unnh… Master, please, I won't forget again," George moaned. "I won't, I promise. I'll only call you Master or Sir-" He yelped when Elliot hit him again- "Please!"

"Quiet," Elliot snapped. "Lie on you back."

"Yes, Sir," George muttered, lifting off Elliot's lap and moving into position. He winced at the sensation the sheets rubbing against him caused, but forced himself to lie still.

Elliot stood up and left the room. He came back, holding his belt, and smirked at the thought of torturing George's cock and balls. He almost winced sympathetically when he thought about it, but he knew George would be able to handle it and he trusted him to safeword if he couldn't.

He pushed at George's thighs, and the smaller man took the hint and moved his legs apart. Elliot walked over to where he'd set the ropes and retrieved them, quickly tying George up again. "Stay quiet," Elliot said. "If you need a gag, now's the time to ask."

George shuddered in anticipation, and Elliot couldn't help but smirk again. George had no idea what was coming; he was probably expecting Elliot to just hit his torso and legs.

He lifted the belt and whipped George's dick, not hard enough to cause overwhelming pain but still enough to hurt. George bit his lips to hold back a groan, wriggling as much as he could with the ropes.

Elliot had observed the time it took George to become hard again after he came, and figured that his body had had enough recovery time by now. Elliot took quite a bit longer, but that made it more fun, since he would be able to tease George so much. Elliot was still hard and hungry for him, not having climaxed since the night before, but he managed to keep the tension under control, knowing that as soon as this was done George would turn his attention to him.

He leaned forward and bit George's left nipple, earning a gasp and then a groan as George threw his head back. Then he pulled back and teased George's cock, running his finger along the underside of the shaft and then rubbing the head, until George hardened again and his legs quivered.

And then he smacked George's dick with the belt again, causing it to become a bit softer, but he immediately grasped it and stroked it back to hardness. George moaned, wriggling his hips desperately. "Oh god, Master, please-"

Elliot picked the belt up and hit him again, silencing him. He established a pattern; he'd hit him, stroke his cock again, hit him a little harder or a little softer to shake things up, and then stroke him again.

George was panting harshly, whimpering with each blow of the belt and then groaning as Elliot's hand brought him back to full arousal. The pain on his sensitive cock was bordering on intolerable, but with each of Elliot's strokes it became increasingly fused with the pleasure, until eventually, his arousal was so heightened that his cock stayed hard no matter how hard Elliot hit it.

Elliot noticed and chuckled softly, setting the belt down. "There just isn't anything that doesn't turn you on, is there, slut?" he taunted, grasping George's balls and squeezing them tightly.

George moaned loudly, but managed to gasp his answer. "Not much, Master," he said.

Elliot released George's balls and straddled his hips. "How did you manage it before you became my bitch?" he murmured into George's ear. "Maybe you weren't this desperate all the time, but I know you wouldn't've gone long without it."

"I… unh…" George said. He could barely think. It felt like all the blood in his body had abandoned his brain to fill his groin, and he just couldn't seem to focus on anything else. "I, unh-"

Elliot pinched his nipple harshly. "Answer me, bitch. Do I need to repeat the question?"

"No, Master," George said. "I…" A moan slipped past him. He closed his eyes for a moment, reveling in the sensations, until he finally was able to think of an answer to Elliot's question. He blushed heavily, so embarrassed but so aroused.

"Well?" Elliot said, prompting him again by squeezing his cock. He sucked on George's ear, then let it go. "All those times when there wasn't anyone around but you needed to get off. How did you handle all that tension? You can pretend well at work, but I don't think you'd be able to indefinitely…"

George shuddered. "I, I thought of you," he said, blushing so much that it felt like his face was on fire. "I pictured you fucking me. I didn't picture it being like this, I didn't think you'd be into BDSM, but I knew you'd be the dominant one if we ever did. I had always been either a top or a dominant bottom before, but with you, I wanted to be the submissive."

Elliot ran his hand over George's chest and stomach, stopping occasionally to tease a nipple. His breathing became harder. "Is that when you used the vibrator? When you wanted to feel like it was me pounding your tight little ass and dominating you like no one else had before? Or did you just touch yourself and only use the toys on the others?"

George shivered lightly as he realized just how much Elliot was aroused by the idea of him masturbating. When Elliot had had him touch himself the night before, he had known that he had to like it at least a little, but now he realized that Elliot absolutely loved it. Whether it was a fetish of Elliot's, or if it was just with him, he didn't know, and he didn't know why Elliot liked it so much, either. But the idea that something usually considered embarrassing could turn him on so much was a pleasant change. He smiled as he gave his answer, choosing each word carefully, wanting to drive Elliot wild like Elliot had done to him so many times already.

"Well," George said, feeling his dominant side come back as he thought about the effect his words would have on Elliot, "What do you think I did? My hands aren't anywhere as big or strong as yours are, you know that." He turned his head and licked his lips, slowly, deliberately, watching Elliot's reaction. "Touching myself could only satisfy me for so long. I needed the vibrator in me, and I needed it to be so big and thick that it almost hurt, otherwise it wouldn't be enough like you. Every damn morning I'd wake up hard after dreaming about you, and I had to take a cold shower because I didn't have time to take care of it before I had to leave. And then at night I'd come home and wonder what you were doing, if you were thinking about me the way I was thinking about you. And when I thought about you, I'd get so hard I couldn't stand it. I wanted your cock in me and it was impossible to find a good enough substitute. So I'd lube myself up and put the vibrator in me, and I'd crank it all the way up. And then I'd grab my dick and jerk it and think of you naked, saying you wanted me, pushing me on my back and fucking me so hard I screamed. I'd moan and shake and then I'd come hard, yelling your name."

Elliot closed his eyes from arousal at the images George was conjuring. George smirked, leaning forward as much as he could with the ropes restraining him to kiss Elliot's lips. He opened his mouth to allow Elliot's tongue to slide in, and moaned softly as Elliot teased his tongue with his own.

"I can see how much the thought drives you wild," George purred when Elliot broke the kiss. "You like being in control, you like being the only one who can make me come, but the thought of watching me touching myself and using a vibrator drives you crazy. You want to watch me pump my cock just as much as you want to tie me up and tease me. You can't get enough of it."

"Careful," Elliot growled, picking up the belt again and working it in his hands so that it made a loud _crack!_ "You're right, the idea does turn me on, but don't go acting all pleased with yourself for figuring it out. I just got done reminding you who the boss is around here and I can show you again as many times as you need until the message gets through."

"Sorry, Master," George said innocently. He smirked inwardly, knowing his words had had the desired effect and made Elliot lose control, even if it was only for a few seconds. "I was just happy to see that you're as turned on by me as I am by you."

He decided to stop trying to make Elliot slip up, though, at least for now. Even if his dominant side refused to be completely quashed, he did like being Elliot's submissive and he didn't want to ruin Elliot's enjoyment of dominating.

"This one time, I'll be lenient," Elliot said. "Just because you were hot as hell. But don't let it happen again, got it?"

George nodded and said, "Okay, thanks."

"Now, I believe I said, before you started misbehaving, that we were going to take a shower," Elliot said. "So I'm going to untie you. I want you to pick a waterproof toy and bring it with you."

"Okay, Master," George said, nodding. "Um… Should I bring some lube, too?"

Elliot considered just slicking George up with shower water and saliva, but decided to allow him to have an actual lubricant. "Yes," he said, starting to untie George's legs. He quickly finished and moved on to his arms. "And I hope that pretty mouth of yours isn't too tired from talking, because you're going to put it to use as soon as we get in the shower."

He finished untying George as he spoke. He kissed George quickly, then stood and walked to the bathroom. He found a spare toothbrush in the closet and brushed his teeth, grateful that George was so well-prepared.

George walked in, carrying the same dildo Elliot had used on him the night before and a half-full bottle of lube. He set the lube on the counter and poured some soap on the dildo. He washed it in the warm water, then set it on the counter next to the lube and grabbed his own toothbrush.

Elliot waited for George to finish brushing his teeth. Once he was done, Elliot kissed him deeply, working his tongue into George's mouth and firmly grasping his waist. George wrapped his arms around Elliot's neck and returned the kiss hungrily. His erection hadn't faltered any since Elliot had punished it with the belt, and Elliot was probably even more desperate, considering he hadn't gotten to come since the night before.

Elliot took his hands off George's waist and cupped his ass, relishing George's hiss of pain as he did so. Pressing their cocks together elicited the same response, but with the addition of a pleasured groan.

Elliot pulled away to kiss and suck on George's neck around the collar. George gave a soft moan, turning his head to allow Elliot more access. Elliot put his arms under George's knees and tugged, prompting him to hold on to his neck tightly, and lifted him. George wrapped his legs around Elliot's waist as he backed him into the opposite wall, kissing him deeper than ever.

He pulled one of George's arms off his neck and whispered, "Grab our dicks and stroke them together. Not enough to make us come, though." Then he pressed his lips to George's and held on to him tighter, grateful for his strength. He was confident that he could keep this up for quite a while without any risk of dropping him.

George complied, moaning into Elliot's mouth as his hand touched them. Their cocks pressing together alone would have been satisfying, and with his hand working them both, it was even better.

Elliot sighed, trying to decide whether to stop and finish this in the shower or not. On the one hand, the plan he'd come up with would feel even better, but on the other hand, breaking away at this point felt impossible.

Finally, he broke the kiss and set George down. "Shower, now," he growled. "Bring the lube and dildo with you."

George grabbed the items and followed him. He climbed in and set the items to the side, then leaned against the back wall, pushing his hips out to let Elliot see his erection. Elliot chuckled lowly and reached behind him to smack his ass, earning a yelp.

"That's what happens when you try to tease me," Elliot said. He cupped George's chin and tilted it upwards, kissing him briefly before turning around and adjusting the temperature of the water. He turned the water on and reached a hand back, tugging George towards him.

"Lean back," he murmured, wrapping one arm around George's lower back. He grabbed some liquid soap and squeezed it into his hand. When George complied, Elliot started rubbing the soap over his back and front. He played with George's nipples as he washed them, rubbing the hard, peaked nubs and then sucking them. He washed George's legs as best he could, though he didn't do his feet for fear of making George lose his balance. Then he moved to George's hard cock, washing it almost painfully slow, rubbing the soap in and occasionally squeezing the shaft, earning several loud moans. Then he moved on to George's balls. He rubbed them, working them slow and then fast when George's breathing turned to harsh, aroused panting.

"Ohhhhh, fuck," George hissed, arching against him. Elliot squeezed George's balls painfully tight, smirking in satisfaction as a groan escaped him and he cried, "God, please, Master, please- oh, fuck!"

"My, my, you have a dirty mouth," Elliot scolded teasingly. "I may just have to fix that by not letting you say anything at all." He let George go, and his submissive sighed in relief.

Elliot washed himself quickly, getting only the essential areas. George watched him hungrily. Once Elliot finished washing between his legs, he turned to George and growled, "On your knees." George complied, moving carefully to avoid slipping. "I think you know what I want."

"Yes, Sir," George muttered, licking his lips. He shifted forward and set his hands on Elliot's hips, using them as leverage as he took Elliot into his mouth. Elliot didn't taste quite as good as he had last night, but he was still good.

"Ah, George," Elliot sighed, twining his fingers in George's hair. "You're so fucking good at this."

"Mmm," George hummed around Elliot's sizeable cock. He started sucking faster, wanting to hear Elliot yell his name.

Elliot started to thrust into his mouth. George let him, even though it hurt his throat. He used his tongue to add more stimulation, and got the desired effect. Elliot moaned loudly, and he cried, "George!" as he started to get close.

George continued giving him exactly what he wanted, expertly working the hard flesh. Elliot's muscles shook, and he started sweating and panting, groaning his name again. The way he said it, filled with so much lust and delight, made George smile around Elliot's cock.

He choked a little when warm, sticky fluid suddenly rushed into his mouth. Elliot didn't notice, too lost in the pleasure of his own release. George managed to swallow most of the liquid, but he still coughed and had to move his mouth off of Elliot to be able to breathe.

"Mm- shit, George, are you okay?" Elliot asked, the cough getting his attention.

"Y-Yeah," George gasped. He coughed twice more, then got his breath back. "Just took me by surprise, that's all."

Elliot helped him up, then scooped him into his arms and kissed him. George relaxed into the kiss, content and calm. After the fast pace they'd been going at since the previous night, it was nice to slow down for a minute.

Elliot's arms wrapped securely around his back, while George's arms wound themselves around Elliot's neck. This kiss was more than lust, it was a connection, even deeper than when Elliot had held him the night before.

George completely loved this. He loved the trust they were giving each other and the way they were satisfying each other, George giving Elliot his submission and Elliot giving him his domination. They both made themselves vulnerable dong that but they could clear trust each other to handle it.

George wanted to voice to Elliot how much he was enjoying this- all of it- but he couldn't find the words. Finally he simply broke away and said, "This is amazing. Thank you."

"Thank you," Elliot replied, surprising George. He knew that Elliot could easily have used his words to insult him or to further the scene, and while he wouldn't have minded in the least, this was a touching gesture. Elliot was choosing to be kind instead of engaging in more power play.

George started wondering about what they might do if they continued this beyond their thirty hour timeframe. There was a lot they could do, and their relationship could become a lot deeper. It might even expand into a romantic relationship instead of just a sexual one.

Now there was an idea. George swallowed hard, looking Elliot over. He liked the thought of being with Elliot. He didn't feel love yet, but he knew he could and would with time. Elliot would probably be the same.

"We'll talk later," Elliot said, seeing the look on George's face. He had some things he had to say as well. "For now, I'm going to assume you're ready to continue, unless you safeword."

"Yes Sir," George said softly. He kissed Elliot's lips softly, and was happy and surprised when Elliot returned the kiss with the same softness. His heart fluttered happily. Maybe this would work after all.

Elliot reached down and started stroking George's cock, which had gotten a little softer in the last few minutes. He sat George back down and grabbed the lube and dildo from the side of the tub.

George shuddered in anticipation, knowing Elliot would be absolutely merciless with the toy. It was quite large for him and he was still sore from their previous activities.

"Against the wall, legs spread, bitch," Elliot growled. George panted eagerly as he complied, leaning on the wall for support and wriggling when he heard the sound of the tube being opened. The dominant side of him that had surfaced earlier was completely gone now, and all he wanted was for Elliot to send him completely into subspace with his only thoughts being to serve, to obey.

He loved being Elliot's bitch. He wouldn't have used the word before, but now- the humiliation of it combined with all it entailed was perfect, better than a word like "pet" ever could be. He was Elliot's bitch and he wanted Elliot to remind him again and again. He wanted Elliot to hurt and humiliate him even more than he'd done so far.

He wanted to vocalize his desire, but once again he couldn't find the words. He licked his lips and whispered, "Master, please…"

Elliot stepped behind him and bit his neck around the collar. "Please what?" he challenged.

"Please…." George bit his lip. "Please, please make me your bitch," he begged.

"You are already," Elliot murmured, sucking on his ear. "So what is it that you want?"

"I want you-" He moaned when Elliot sucked his ear again- "I want you to…"

"Spit it out, you filthy whore," Elliot growled.

The words made the small blush that had been on his cheeks spread like wildfire over his face, but the insult was enough to make him force the words out. "I want you to treat me like the little bitch I am! Punish me, make me behave, make me do things that a dirty slut like me deserves! Make me your sex slave and fucking have your way with me to remind me that I belong to you! Whip me and smack me and fuck me so hard that I scream in pain!"

He was breathing so heavily that he barely even noticed that Elliot actually moaned at his words. But his next words were as strong and confident as ever, giving no indication of his slip-up. "You want to be my bitch?" Elliot growled. "Then you'll be my bitch. Come on." He turned the water off and all but yanked George out of the shower. He almost fell, but Elliot steadied him before that could happen.

Elliot got him against the wall again, in the same position he'd just been in. He cupped George's ass and massaged it, making him shudder and blush heavily. He spread his legs eagerly and Elliot shoved the dildo inside him, rough and painful, the toy stretching him uncomfortably wide and crashing into his prostate.

"Oh, god, please," George gasped, bucking back.

"Not so fast, bitch," Elliot snapped. "You have a long way to go before you earn getting fucked again. That's just to keep you ready for me so I can bend you over and fuck you without having to waste time making you comfortable. Now get on your knees. _Now!_"

George moaned and struggled to obey, his leg muscles suddenly trembling and refusing to cooperate. He somehow managed to turn around and get into position, dropping to his knees and obediently waiting for Elliot's next instructions.

His cock was screaming for attention, but he knew Elliot wasn't about to give him any pleasure. George knew their BDSM was about to get even rougher; he was going to hurt more and not be allowed an orgasm nearly as often.

He couldn't say he regretted it in the least.

He liked being Elliot's bitch far, far too much to have any regrets. As long as Elliot was dominating him, he was okay with whatever they did. He still wanted this to continue after the thirty hours were up and he wanted their relationship to turn into more, but for now he was willing to live in the moment.

As long as he got to be Elliot's bitch, he truly had no complaints.

* * *

A/N: Just a heads-up: if this story ever gets deleted from this site, I have it posted on others. Go to my profile to find the links. Thanks!


End file.
